


Blue eyes, Black Jeans

by FanFicReader01



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cigarettes, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Nothing more, i dont know why but recenlty i just want to write soft things for these boys, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: A short drabble inspired by Troye Sivan's Strawberries & Cigarettes.That song is just too sweet and too soft so I needed to write something for my other ship: markus x simon





	Blue eyes, Black Jeans

 They had parked their car a few miles away from the tumultuous city life, now granting them a beautiful view over the city lights. There was a cool summer breeze blowing over the darkened hills, brushing away the remains of the summer heat.

Markus and Simon stepped out of the car. They rested against the front of the pick-up truck and watched over the city, fingers entwined with each other. It was a simple gesture but it held so much meaning to the couple.

 “It’s a beautiful night,” Simon mused. Markus leaned closer and rested his head against Simon’s.

“Yes, it is. I love the quietness here. Just to be away from the chaotic vibes from the city for a moment,” Markus agrees. His grip around Simon’s hand tightens and it makes the blond look at him. Pretty blue eyes meet beautiful mismatched coloured eyes. Simon closes their distance and brushes his lips over Markus’ like a soft ghost. It’s almost not a kiss. Markus grins and deepens their kiss.

 “Wait, I got something.” The leader of the Revolution then turns away and goes back to the car. Finally he comes back. He holds a shiny object in his hands.

 “What’s this?”

“A lighter. I have cigarettes with me,” Markus explains.

 “I thought we androids can’t smoke?” Simon says slightly baffled.

“We can always try. And an advantage is that we can’t get sick from it,” Markus chuckles. “I thought it could be worth the try.”

 “Okay then. Surprise me,” Simon smiles.

 

A few seconds later both have light up a cigarette. It must be a strange view, two androids smoking.

 “Now what?” Simon mutters, the cig held between his lips.

Markus shows him. Inhale slightly, exhale slowly. A cloud of smoke leaves the man’s lips. Simon can’t help but be rather mesmerized by the sight. It looks indeed cool when Markus does it. But then again, everything the leader does, is done amazingly well.

 Simon tries it himself and takes a longer drag from his cigarette. Jokingly he exhales and blows the smoke into Markus’ face. He chuckles and pokes his friend and lover.

 “It’s good to be with you,” Simon states.

“Same goes for you, Simon. You’re the best company I could ever have,” the statement gets reinforced with Markus swinging his arm around his lover’s shoulder and pulling him closer.

 “It’s still… so unbelievable. We’ve won the revolution,” Simon whispers.

Markus nods in silence and takes another drag from his cigarette. “I love the new peace.”

 “May it never change.”

“May _we_ never change, Markus. I hope our love will last.”

 “Of course it will. I’m pretty sure of that and if not, I’ll make sure of that,” Markus says with full confidence in the matter and smooches his lover.

 “You know? We should come here often. I really like it here,” Simon suggests and Markus agrees.

“Yes. We should plan more of these cigarette dates,” he grins and together they enjoy the rest of the night on Markus’ car, smoking cigarettes and musing about their future and love.


End file.
